


Chris's Capture (Short)

by tyl7897



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Chris gets captured...





	Chris's Capture (Short)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/ and he gave me permission to use his fakes in my fics.

Chris Evans didn’t know exactly how he got to this point but he is loving it. One minute he was speaking at a college during graduation and the next he was on his knees with a chain lock around his neck getting pissed on. Chris knew he should be disgusted at this but the feeling of warm piss hitting on his face felt good. He opened his mouth with a wide smile tasting the musky piss. Suddenly he felt something down his now short shorts that he knew he wasn't wearing and then a hard tug as the guy pulls on his jockstrap. Chris laughed and smiled at the sudden tightness around his crotch as the man pulled on his slick hair. Soon the pissing died down and Chris was presented with a fat cock and he gladly put it in his mouth. The man started to face fuck Chris fast as the other man kept pulling on Chris’s jockstrap. Then suddenly Chris let out a fart and the group cheered before making out with one another as the last man shoved his cock into Chris’s ass. As Chris was getting fucked on both ends, Chris let out a stream of piss soaking his shorts. Chris was having a blast. The Aftermath Chris was still acting but took more adult films with nudity and often playing gay characters. He became an honorary frat member and goes back to the frat often to get fucked by his frat bros. Chris got so kinky that he even convinced his gay brother Scott to fuck him and meet his frat bros, eventually becoming one of them.

https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/2019/01/mouthwash.html


End file.
